1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a method for fabricating devices on semiconductor substrates. More specifically, the present invention relates to a method for fabricating a gate structure of a field effect transistor.
2. Description of the Background Art
Ultra-large-scale integrated (ULSI) circuits typically include more than one million transistors that are formed on a semiconductor substrate and cooperate to perform various functions within an electronic device. Such transistors may include complementary metal-oxide-semiconductor (CMOS) field effect transistors.
A CMOS transistor includes a gate structure that is disposed between a source region and a drain region defined in the semiconductor substrate. The gate structure generally comprises a gate electrode formed on a gate dielectric material. The gate electrode controls a flow of charge carriers, beneath the gate dielectric, in a channel region that is formed between the drain and source regions, so as to turn the transistor on or off. The channel, drain and source regions are collectively referred to in the art as a “transistor junction”. There is a constant trend to reduce the dimensions of the transistor junction and, as such, decrease the gate electrode width in order to facilitate an increase in the operational speed of such transistors.
In a CMOS transistor fabrication process, a lithographically patterned mask is used during etch and deposition processes to form the gate electrode. However, as the dimensions of the transistor junction decrease (e.g., dimensions less than about 100 nm), it is difficult to accurately define the gate electrode width using conventional lithographic techniques.
Therefore, there is a need in the art for a method of fabricating a gate structure of a field effect transistor having reduced dimensions.